Damon and Elena the birthday party
by icantchooseaname
Summary: its Elena's and everyone is out of town...almost everyone...will Damon be able to save the day and offer Elena a happy birthday ?


**this is my first fan-fiction and i really hope you like it!**

Elena was still there for one more night one more fight with her nightmares and fears she has been through so much that she had lost her sleep for a long time

she needed someone to comfort her but the house was empty all she had left was Jeremy and he was gone safe out of the city Stefan had lost his humanity and was long gone with Klaus Bonnie was still not talking to her after what happened to her mother and Caroline was out of the city with her mom to gain back their bonding so Elena was alone sad and having her birthday the next morning she could feel a cold tear running through her cheek she almost knew she was going to cry her self to sleep and wake up in the morning doing her everyday routine with nobody remembering her birthday nobody remembering her but she wasn't mad at them she was mad at her self she was crying on her pillow not letting any sound come out any scream like anyone would listen too her that thought made her even worst she suddenly stopped listening at Damon's voice outside the window asking her to open it of course Damon! How could she had forgotten him he was always there for her he would always protect her no matter what she could feel a smile forming on her face us she got up and opened the window Damon was confused and worried he didn't know why she was crying did anyone hurt her? His eyes grew wide he stepped closer to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks

-what happen ?

Damon asked Elena softly but still with a sharp sense of pain for seeing her like that but there was no response

-Elena talk to me did anyone hurt you

Damon gently shook Elena and then got his hands on her cheeks so he could get eye contact with her

~no

Elena weakly responded only making Damon more worried

-what do you mean no you are crying!

Damon voice was still soft trying not to upset her even more

-its just that..

Elena stopped for a minute making Damon anxious

-just what Elena just tell me what is wrong?

Damon started loosing his patience

-i realized I have lost so many people I realized how alone I am

Elena let the words come out so fast like she couldn't control her self also letting out a tear damons expression was like pure pain was going through his entire body his eyes where wet his eyebrows close to each other he couldn't see her like this he had to stop it make her feel better

-you will always have me I wont leave you like my brother did

Elena felt better hearing that someone was there for her but she couldn't allow Damon to hate his brother

-you know its not his fault he left to save you

Elena said as soft as she could so he wouldn't get mad

-screw me! He shouldn't have left you alone after what happen I told him not to tell you about me but he had to! I told him to tell you I was out of town …

Damon never cared about him self over Elena he truly loved her what he said was exactly the truth he wanted her to be happy no matter what

-how can you say that! What would I do if you where dead Damon!

Elena couldn't imagine a world without him she had feelings for him

\Damon was shocked listening to Elena but he simply sat on the bed and lied back he made space for Elena so she responded for a moment . They both lied there speechless looking at the sealing thinking about what they just said to each other realizing their love

-how do you do it?

Damon asked Elena confusing her

-do what?

She simply responded making no sense of what he said

-willing to die with no doubts to protect us all

Damon said with a pissed tone in his voice

-like you all do when I am in danger

she answered sharply facing him

-i have lived for over a century Elena whats your excuse?

Damon said turning to also face Elena

-I cant hesitate when someone that I love is in danger!

Elena tried to be soft not making the conversation intense

-aren't you afraid?

Damon voice now sounded broken as if he was feeling that fear

-its not without difficult

Elena said feeling sleepy

-i should go let you get some sleep.

Damon said making Elena nervous. She didn't want him to go she felt better with him there but she couldn't just tell him to stay Damon was walking away until he stopped and thought about it he didn't want to go he didn't had any where else to go the boarding house was empty he was alone too

-unless you want me to stay..

he said with a smirk

-do what ever you want

Elena said weakly scared of what he would think or say

Damon simply lied on her bed waiting for her so Elena felt relieved and lied facing him she could see his soft smile forming he was trying to hide it but he was happy he had the girl he loved right next to him

-goodnight Damon

Elena said softly with a happy look on her face fluffing her pillow and finally closing her eyes peacefully ready to fall asleep

-goodnight Elena

Damon said looking at her peaceful face in the dark until it came right on him how could he forget? tomorrow "a.k.a. in a couple of hours" it was Elena's birthday that's why she was crying! He had to act call her friends find a cake his eyes grew wide he gently kissed elenas forehead and left excited

he grabbed his phone to call Caroline. How could she forget her best friends birthday,he thought . There was no response.

-come on pick it up!

He whispered to him self moving around like crazy

-the cake!

He thought but how could he find a cake in the middle of the night? He thought he should probably make one ,he laughed at him self, but he kept moving he tried to call Bonnie but she didn't answer the phone ,of course she didn't I killed her mother! He thought trying to find a bowl and some of the ingredients

at the same time Elena was still asleep but upset she was dreaming...more like remembering...her sixteenth birthday, everything was perfect she could see Matt wishing her happy birthday and leaning to kiss her...her mom and dad coming with her presents she could even hear the bell ringing she could feel the excitement it was Bonnie and Caroline they both where so much happier than now she judged ,everything was bright , beautiful!She stared at her parents for a while they where so happy why did they die? Why them? She wondered moving around in her sleep suddenly everything went dark and she was alone screaming and running into nothingness she fell on her knees and started crying she suddenly felt a hand getting her up it was familiar but still she couldn't tell she turned and faced him Damon Salvatore his blue eyes hazed her for a while

until he took her close to him hugging her tight she could feel his fingers running through her hair she smiled and hugged her pillow still asleep

meanwhile Damon had made a tor tall mess in the kitchen but finally had the cake in the oven he felt relieved and sat down trying to call Caroline once again

he left her a message and left the phone to check the cake it was finally ready but not and so pretty and he still didn't had candles Elena was always waking up at 6:30 witch meant he had three hours until she was awake he started searching for some in the wooden old kitchen he finally found one in a corner a leftover from one of the generations that lived there while he was gone it was a thin white candle carved beautifully it looked vintage he hoped she would like it

all he had to do now was to make the cake look better he immediately thought of chocolate to make contrast with the candle he found a sweet bar and melted it he could smell the rich essence the milk mixed with bitterness he took the bowl on his hands it burned him but not enough to let it go and started blending it on the cake and finally pouting the candle in the middle he stood there for a minute proud for what he had made thinking Elena expression making Elena happy made his heart feel warmth and love she was making him better .

Elena woke up and walked in the bathroom to brush her teeth that's when she remembered her dream with Damon and her cheeks turned red how could she dream of him and were was he? He must have left when I fell asleep she thought she put on a blue shirt and a pair of black pants and got downstairs to eat something and ask if there where any news for Stefan maybe call Caroline and Jeremy and go out for a walk she miserably got downstairs to find Damon with a warm smile singing her happy birthday he was so sweet how did he remember it a smile formed in her face as she stood still

-make a wish

Damon said as he finished the song. Elena softly bend over the cake and blew on the candle

-how did you know?

She asked him

-how could I ever forget

Damon answered leaving down the cake and hugging Elena just like in her dream wishing her happy birthday

-i am sorry I couldn't find Bonnie and Caroline they wouldn't answer their phone

-its OK ...

Elena said lowering her head

-where did you get the cake?

She asked putting back her smile

-i made it.

Damon answered fulled with pride for his creation

-..seriously?

Elena asked laughing

-don't you like it?

He asked her with a fake serous look

-no..no its...perfect

Elena answered looking straight in his icy blue eyes that looked like crystals

-lets eat some then

Damon said like a child

-are you sure?...you made it.

Elena teased him Damon didn't answer he just put on his side smile and started cutting the cake

-this is for the birthday girl.

He said giving Elena a huge piece

-and this for the birthday planner and I will eat first to show you its great

he said to Elena

-since when you plan birthdays?

Elena asked eating her first bite and realizing the cake was actually good

-just for you..kitten

Damon said with an innocent sweet look on his face as they kept laughing...


End file.
